Irony
by ZenWriterZero
Summary: She had never really pondered irony before, aside from cursing the cruel irony of being betrayed by the people she fought for. But perhaps irony wasn't always so cruel after all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night nor anything else associated with Type Moon. This is just some idea that I wanted to do for awhile. Its not exactly epic or my best work. In fact it probably downright sappy. But I kind of like it. Please read, review and enjoy!

Irony

It was a place of peace. Of that one could be certain. With beautiful blue skies, pure white clouds and vibrant green grassy plains stretching out for miles upon miles. It was Avalon, the Isle of Apples, the place where the Once and Future King, the legendary Arthur Pendragon was said to rest.

Although, at the moment, the one who seemed to be really resting, was a red haired teen who looked to be about 18 years of age, his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber and a small smile on his face, a smile that was reflected on the face of a slender blonde haired woman about the same age as the boy.

Arturia Pendragon, couldn't keep the smile off her face as she idly moved her fingers though Shirou's hair. Finally, after an eternity of waiting and an eternity after that, he was here in Avalon with her. No more Holy Grail War, no more Master and Servant, no longer separated by time itself, just him and her.

His head was resting in her lap as she sat on her knees. After he had arrived and they got over the initial feelings of, well, shock at actually seeing each other again, they had ran toward one another and embraced. Not letting go for a long time, as though a part of them was still afraid that they might become separated again. But that fear quickly vanished as they looked into the others' eyes and kissed. It was then that they knew they would never be parted again. They would always be together.

After that, Shriou had almost collapsed in what seemed like exhaustion. And Saber had let his head rest on her lap, like she had offered so long ago during the Holy Grail War.

Then again, thinking on it, she realized it was quite a bit different from when she made that offer back then to let him rest on her lap. She chuckled at the memory. And before she knew it, she was reminiscing about all the times from that War. All the good times, the frightful times and the painful times.

It was within these memories that she had begun to wonder, just when exactly had she begun to fall in love with Shirou? When she had first met him, her first impressions had given her nothing but despair. An inexperienced, ignorant and overly idealistic novice of a magus. How she, the most powerful of all the Servant classes had gotten summoned by him she had wondered for hours. But when he had saved her from Berserker, she was shocked beyond imagination. A magus sacrificing themself for a Servant? It was unheard of. And it was partially insulting to one such as her. But still, she had never been saved by anyone before, she had usually done all of the saving. And despite how being saved by someone else completely rankled her, it certainly was…interesting.

From there, Master and Servant fought the war. She had quickly started seeing almost eerie similarities between herself and her master. In a way, as much as she detested and utterly _loathed_ his unhealthy habit of putting others before himself, deep down she respected it. Very, very deep down.

But when she had started seeing Shirou's dreams, his dreams about the fire that shaped so much of his personality, she knew that truly they were very similar. Both trying to prevent tragedies from occurring again, only to have their own lives become tragedies themselves. That's what she thought at the time. She tried to warn him of the path his life would take if he continued to follow his current path. But he was about as stubborn as she ever was.

And despite all of this, he didn't approve of her choices either. She had entered the Holy Grail War as a Servant to gain the grail and make a wish to redo the selection of the King in her time. So that a better king could lead the country that she so loved. Even after her death, she was still fighting for her people. After all she had suffered. And despite her accomplishments, she held only regret for the way she had lived her life. Shriou didn't like this one bit.

It was ironic, she decided. That two almost completely selfless people would disapprove of the way the other lived. It was also ironic, that these two selfless people could after lifetimes and beyond of selfless actions, become a bit selfish for each other.

She had never really pondered on irony before, aside from cursing the cruel irony of being betrayed by the people she had fought for. But perhaps irony wasn't always so cruel after all. The world had a strange sense of humor after all.

Saber was disturbed from her musings by a sound coming from Shirou. He was waking up yet again. He opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Hey," she replied

Shriou cocked an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?'

"Is it that obvious?"

"Hmm, maybe a little."

We both chuckled at that.

"I was thinking about irony."

Shrou blinked in surprise. "Irony?"

I nodded in reply. "Yes, I think its ironic that two people who lived almost selflessly for others, disapproved of each other's way of life."

"Yeah, that does seem pretty ironic."

Then I smiled. "I also think its ironic that such selfless people could become a bit selfish because of and for one another."

Shriou grinned. "Yeah I guess I always was a little bit selfish when it came to you."

At this point Saber lowered he head down toward Shirou.

"Sa…ber?"

"And I think that you'll learn, that waiting for you all this time has made me very selfish when it comes to you."

Then I kissed him.

But then he surprised me by grabbing me and rolling me over.

Both of us were laughing as we "struggled for dominance." Playfully wrestling for the top position. But then Shriou surprised me and straddled my body, making sure that I couldn't escape.

"The same goes for me too Saber." Then he kissed me back and I responded.

But after a moment, he pulled away and just held me.

"Shirou?"

"Its just, its been such a long journey. Part of me started thinking that I'd never see you again…"

I understood. I'd been having the same feeling. Waiting for so long had made me start to think the same thing.

"I know Shrou. I'd been having the same fear. But you're here now. _We're _here. There's no more reason to fear."

I returned his embrace and felt him relax.

"Thank you, Arturia."

That was the first time he had ever used my real name. And I think my heart, as foolish as it sounds, fluttered a bit when he did. My how the mighty have fallen I thought. Going from a king who was often described as the god of battle, to a love struck girl the like of which I had read about in stories. But then again, in all honesty I can't say I minded the change too much.

"Its funny you know. Time has no meaning in this place, yet waiting for you felt so long. But now that you're here, all that time now seems so brief."

"Same for me. I've lost track of how long my journey lasted. An eternity upon an eternity. But it doesn't matter now."

For a time, they just stayed there. And they both accepted that the other weren't going anywhere. Not for a long, long time.

Then Saber stood up and pulled Shirou up along with her.

"Come on, there's a small castle over the hill. There's some people there I think you should meet. Morgaine and Merlin especially."

"There's a castle?" Shirou asked.

"Yes. Its nothing too grand, just a small castle with living spaces a dining hall and a kitchen…"

As she said the last word, Saber's eyes took on a rather hungry look that seemed to be almost longing…

Shriou laughed. "I take it the cook here is not exactly your favorite?"

Saber looked a bit downcast at that. "Well its not that the cook is bad, the food here is always incredible. Its just…"

Just that she missed his cooking. Smiling gently, Shirou said "well its been a long time since I've ever cooked anything, lets see if I haven't lost my touch."

Smiling, Saber led the way to the top of the hill, but then on impulse, she stopped and turned around.

Shirou stopped in his tracks too. "Saber?"

Then for a moment, he was back a long time ago, both of them standing on a hill and about to say goodbye.

Saber smiled, and repeated the words she said so long ago.

"Shirou, I love you."

And this time, she didn't disappear in a flash of light, she was still there, waiting his reply. Because this time, he had the chance to say the words he had really wanted to say that day.

"I love you too, Arturia."

And hand in hand, they walked the sunlit fields of Avalon, into eternity.


End file.
